dbz genisys
by Ruby Studio
Summary: After Trunks destroyed 17 and 18 in the future, her father rebuilds her with a new endoskeleton and reprograms her. Making her more deadly than ever, and instead of sending her to another dimension like Bulma sent Trunks. She's sent back into the past directly on a one-way trip. Now in the year 1991 before the androids are built, her mission is simple. search out and TERMINATE.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z

Genisys

The elderly mans hands tremble as he picks up the bloody and damaged head of android 18. Pieces and shards of an unknown metal fall from the head.

"Come now 18. Your brother is far too damaged to repair. But with you I think it's still possible to repair, and give you a new body."

His steps are slow and soft. His body already at the end of this life cycle. Knowing this, he has decided to make one last stand for humanity.

The curse of what the saiyans have brought upon this world is unforgivable in his eyes. What Trunks and the Z fighters have done is nothing more than hell on earth.

"Your old creator didn't do too good of a job in building you to be resilient. He still had left human parts within your body. Giving you a shell that was little more than an exoskeleton. I promise to take good care of you my dear. My daughter, my precious... precious child. You have my word, you shall live again. And save the world."

His heart beating slowly and his breathing heavy, he looks upon his watch on his wrist, a creation of his own design. Reading the digital display it indicates that he has only 92 hours of lifetime left.

"Just enough time. I have just enough time to give you. My doing this for you... Lazuli. My little girl."

He hobbles into the driver seat of his old 1956 Datsun model 112, and places his daughters head in the passenger seat carefully upon a pillow. He pulls out a little towel from his right pants pocket and wipes away the oil and hydraulic fluids from her face. Being careful not to damage the skin material.

Looking upon his daughters face, observing that she only has one human eye and the other is a cybernetic optic that was obviously installed with mid grade knowledge of cyber technology.

Wiping a tear from his left eye he swallows the sadness building up inside of him. Memories begin to flood in as he remembers his last conversation with his little girl. Remembering the things he had said to her. And wishing that he could take back the horrible things he said to her.

That moment in his old home, he begins to reminisce those moments when she was but a toddler. And the everlasting hole that was left in his heart when she had grown into a young adult at the age of 18.

He had always imagined she would become a mechanic or sports instructor of some sort. Her passion for cars and high fashion was admirable. Except all the things she loved, had been taken away... by the Z fighters and the constant combat they brought upon the people of earth.

Things had always been peaceful before they had come upon this planet. And the moment they changed everything in life for them. The fight Goku and his friends had with the other aliens that came into the city... the explosions and destruction of buildings and homes. Falling rubble burying countless people in a mass grave of a shattered world.

His wife and son had gone out shopping that day. They were so happy since it was his daughter's birthday. The plan was to have a family moment, and go out to a movie after dinner. Then go out ice skating and have her open up her presents.

But then... that fight... that... battle. Knowing the people you love, had been killed by some aliens with no respect for life. They only live to get stronger and fight more dangerous enemies'. It's never enough for them.

"The saiyans... I wish they could look upon each and every family they broke apart. Look upon all the broken hearts of this world. We parents exist, for the love of our children. Every action we take, no matter how dangerous to ourselves... or how much it hurts us inside. Is for the love of our kids. And now... I have no family. My reason for living, that is what they have taken from me. And from my little girl."

That moment when his daughter came home. That night, she didn't say a single word. She didn't even eat anything for an entire week. He would bring her food three times a day during that time. And leave it at her bedroom door. Only to pick it up a few hours later and feed it to a few stray children he had allowed into his home.

Children that no longer had any living family. His home had become a shelter for the lost children of this world.

After a little while she had begun to change from the happy child she once was, into a cold hearted delinquent. Staying out all night and not coming home for several days at a time. She started drinking to numb the pain within her. And hanging around with the wrong crowd of friends. And once this behavior had started, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, until finally, he couldn't take this behavior anymore.

And at long last, one day... he opened her bedroom door to find her drunk and close to passing out at her table looking through old photos of her family. Looking upon her mother and younger brother when they were still around. When things were normal.

"Is this what my child has turned into? An alcoholic delinquent! What do you think your mother would say!?"

Slowly she turned her head to glare at him with an inner rage he had never seen before.

"Don't talk to me like that! It's your fault they died."

His eyes widen in surprise. And that's the moment he lost his self control. And lost his child.

"MY FAULT? HOW DARE YOU... YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL BRAT! LOOK AT YOURSELF. YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A BUM! JUST SHORT OF BEING HOMELESS! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD BE OUT ON THE STREETS BEGGING FOR SCRAPS OF FOOD AND SELLING YOUR BODY FOR POCKET CHANGE!"

She places her hands in her jacket pockets and spits in his face. Declaring her rejection of her biological father.

"It is your fault. You're the one you told them to go out that day. You're the one who insisted on cake and presents. I said to you, I told you that I didn't want any of that stuff. And because of you, they died. Because of you the saiyans killed Mom and David. It's your fault. You did this."

On instinct, almost on its own, his hand moves faster than he can realize what he's doing. He slaps her cheek with his right hand. And speaks two words he can never take back. Two words he was never able to take back in the lifetime of his child. Or within his own lifetime.

"Fuck you!"

A quiet few seconds pass between them. Those few seconds seemed like minutes.

Her head slumped down and her hair covering her eyes as tears began to drip down to the white carpet floor.

"Lazuli I'm... I'm so-"

"No... you said what you mean. I get it. I'm a burden for you. I'll just get out of your way. You have other kids to take care of. I'll just go, I can take care of myself. Hang out with my friends and sell my body for pocket change. I'm sure that people will be willing to give me scraps of food if I beg hard enough."

She grabs her wallet off the table and her flask of vodka. And begins to storm out of her room and down the hall towards the front door. Blocking out the protests of her father.

"Lazuli wait. I didn't mean it. LAZULI STOP... STOP... STOOOOP!"

That was the last moment he had ever seen his daughter. The last words he had spoke to her. The last moment they shared in the world of the living. And the last moment he remembers as he comes out of his flashback as he arrives at his broken down and destroyed home.

His house had suffered a blast of boulders and slabs of rocks from a fight the saiyans had seven years ago. It cost the children he was watching over... their lives. The only reason he survived, is because he was out shopping for food that day. He lost everything to these aliens.

Slowly he drives his car onto the broken driveway and puts it in park. Opening the door and gently lifting up his daughters head.

"Come now, it's almost time. I have a little surprise for you my little girl. We don't have that much time."

He makes his way to the broken off front entrance door and pushes a few weeds out of his way as he enters what he calls his home. His vision blurry and his body begs him for rest. But right now, rest only means he would be wasting what little valuable time he has left. Making his way to the basement door he opens it up the lock with a large iron hey the size of a three fingers.

The lock clicks open and he pushes the cast iron door open. Carefully he begins to walk down the wooden steps and flips a breaker bar on the wall the sends power to this basement. Revealing a lab that took him six years to build.

He makes his way to a small wooden table with high grade cybernetic tools and nanotech blueprints, a soft smile graces his aged face as he places her head on the counter.

"After you ran away, I got a letter from a doctor saying he found you and that you had been changed into something else. Something more than human. It didn't take me long to figure out since a few months later I saw you all over T.V. with that boy called 17. I always knew that things wouldn't turn out very good for you. I guess... you can call it a parents intuition."

Turning around he walks over to a cold hard table with a body underneath a white bed sheet. Placing his hand upon it, he grabs the cloth and pulls it off the body and lets it fall to the floor, revealing a much more robust and technologically advanced endoskeleton.

"It took me three years of nonstop self educating to learn about these things and another two years after that on how to build them. And another year to obtain the material. I didn't want to build you a body made out of the same stuff that doctor built you out of. Just look at how that turned out. No. I wanted to make you out of something new. I call it Graphene-chromin-tanium. The strongest known new substance in our universe. You can get shot at with tanks and all sorts of rockets all day long. Get bombarded with nukes and still walk out of it more pissed off than hurt."

He picks up a pan holding a few simple tools and walks over to the head of Android 18 and places it right next to her.

"Now... let's get to work."

As the minutes tick by turning into hours, he extracts the C.P.U. from his daughters head and wires it up to a computer that downloads the limited data from her memory banks. It takes several hours to obtain the proper coded files and reprogram them to not be so primitive. Before she was limited to only wanting to kill Goku. Leaving the rest of her program space virtually unusable. To be honest, all ps4 and xbox 1 and Nintendo switch games have more programming than that. Even Ps 2 and xbox original games are more detailed.

But regardless of this, he was prepared. He wrote out so much code to fix all this in preparation. And wanted to write in core memories that she had before involving family and memories from before. But it's simply not possible since he would need to make details about furniture, location, faces, smiles, conversation and much, much more. Unfortunately it's not possible. Thus... his child will end up being more machine than human.

"No matter. I can work around this technical difficulty. I can make her serve the public trust, protect the innocent, calculate on what to do with those who endanger her outer skin, how to deal with delinquents, conversation and protocols. I can do it."

He glances at his watch and is in shock of how much time is left. He had known working on the code would take the longest, but he didn't expect it to take this long.

"I have ... 53 minutes left. That's... not enough time... to talk to her... to say I'm sorry."

No... it's not enough time for him to even look at her when she wakes up. So he can instruct her on what to do. But he was ready just in case of this sort of thing happening. He wrote in into a code. To pick up on his voice in a recording.

He presses enter and uploading begins. All the information and code begins to flood into the C.P.U. The new C.P.U. he had made for her. And while this information is being allocated into the necessary files, he walks over to a cold storage freezer, opening it up and walking in to observe the skin he had made for her. Silicone based mixed in with flexible carbon fiber texture and polymorphic chromium. It took him a year to properly make after a few trial and error moments. But he finally got it right.

"Once this skin is placed upon the skeleton, it's going to bond to it permanently."

The bonding process is possible thanks to the chemical base 1 is covered inside the skin, base 2 covers the skeleton and takes about twenty minutes to set.

He takes the skin off the manikin holding it up and brings it into the table next to the skeleton, then walks over to a cabinet and takes out base 1 and base 2 liquids. But before this, he must prepare the power core units. They have been charging for over two years. Just for this moment.

Just then he feels his heartbeat jump a bit. He glances at his watch and can see... He's suffering a heart attack.

"No... not now... not yet."

He shoves his left hand into his pants pocket and pulls out an injection of adrenalin and a mix of other chemicals... at this point... he's just buying time.

He stabs the needle into his arm and injects the fluid and drops the syringe after it's done.

"Have... to keep... moving."

His vision now pulsing with red and his breathing erratic he pushes himself to finish this. He has to bring her back. Bring his girl back so she can fix all this. Trunks traveled into another parallel universe and changed the future of that dimension. But this dimension... the real timeline. He himself had found a way to fix it. A one way ticket.

He barely makes it to the closet of the basement, opening the door to reveal a high powered direct current feeding voltage into two hydrogen powered fuel cells. He carefully turns off the power to them and takes them out of the charging port, and limps his way to the endoskeleton, opening the chest section revealing two ports for the batteries.

Carefully with trembling hands he slides them in and the endoskeletons eyes light up red. He smiles but only for a moment, turning around and attempts to walks to the C.P.U. only to discover that his left leg has gone limp causing him to fall to the ground.

"No. Not when ... I'm so close. Come on old man, you can still do this. Crawl, crawl if you have to. But get it done. Get her back, bring her back. My child, my child. My daughter."

Dragging himself through the dirt and dust of the cold steel floor he inches his way to the countertop. And lifts himself up a with his arms, placing one hand on the edge of the counter and picking himself up to glance at the computer load status.

The upload status, at 99% gives him enough time to pull a second syringe out of his pocket and stab it into his other arm, injecting himself with another shot of the same substance. He glances at his watch and can see,

"14 minutes left. Oh god, oh Jesus please god no."

Looking at the computer he can see, 99.80% complete

"That's it, focus, think about her, calm down. Think objectively, don't give in. don't give up. Not yet."

100% blinks and he turns off the computer with a switch and pulls out the C.P.U. and slumps down, placing the C.P.U. into his front shirt pocket and crawls with his arms and one leg. Dragging himself to the table with the powered on endoskeleton. Pulling himself up using whatever he can grab a hold to and slowly stands on his single functioning leg.

He opens up the cylinder on the skull and places the C.P.U. inside, and closes the cylinder port up. However he knows that isn't the end of it. He still has three things to do. And he's not going to waste any time.

"This is it." He says. It's all or nothing.

Barely able to move properly he hobbles to the skin, and takes up the brush, cracking open both of the cans, and begins to cover the endoskeleton with base 2 as quickly as possible. Covering every inch of her. Then using the same brush he turns the skin inside out on the table and gives a generous lather of base 1.

Wasting no time he turns the skin back into its proper position and slides the skin over the skeleton, allowing the chemicals to do the job of sealing up the back properly as designed once they are going to dry.

He pulls out two eye covers from his shirt pocket and slides them in, covering and hiding the red optics but it still produces a red cyber like glow. Giving the illusion as if she's wearing red contacts for style.

"Now... to... activate... the time displacement generator."

As he hobbles to the main computer, he can feel his life-force leaving his body. But that doesn't mean he can't finish all this by sheer will power.

He leans against the wall as he comes to the computer, and enters the pass code.

***LAZULI***

And with that. He presses enter, and the entire power supply to his home shuts down. With that, he only manages to speak his last.

"Oh god..."

The sound of him collapsing to the floor echoes through the basement. As Android 18's program function is activated by the main code command.

0100111100010010100011011010100101001***Synth-net activated***

She leans up as the final moments pass after her skin had properly set. Her vision red as she begins to scan everything. A recording activates as she sits up. Giving her the instructions she needs in order to begin her mission.

"Lazuli, you do not remember me. I am your father. If you are hearing this message then that means I was unable to greet you upon your resurrection. However it does mean I was successful in bringing you back. Your old form was not able to sustain the punishment of your previous mission. Which was flawed in both design and programming. I was successful in upgrading you in every possible way within my capabilities. To your left you will see a time displacement devise. Once you enter it, it will activate and take you back before hell was brought upon the human beings and our family. I know you don't fully understand or comprehend what I am talking about. I was unable to accomplish that with the time I had left in this world. But I am confident that you will be able to accomplish your task. I want you to know... that I'm sorry... for everything. I love you Lazuli, your my child, your my blood. It wasn't fair what happen to you. But... I believe we can fix it. Fix everything. You must step into the time disruptor. You will not be able to take any cloths or weapons with you since they will be destroyed by the frequency of the time field generator. So you will need to get cloths somehow, and transportation. Be careful, you can't display your powers and abilities is have developed for your new form. Only as a last resort. Your mission begins now. I love you, my child. Goodbye. And good luck."

Android 18 turns to her left and can see the device light up as she begins to walk towards it. Her program indicates that she will be successfully transported since the skin mimics the properties of living tissue. Her skeleton gives off 39 degrees Celsius, allowing to heat up her artificial flesh to 37 degrees Celsius, giving off the illusion that it's alive. Allowing the time displacement devise to accept her current form.

She steps onto the center of the time devise as it begins to hum and takes life, sucking all the power from the generators encompassing the dilapidated building. Slowly she takes a knee and places her fists against the floor while sparks begin to fly around the room and the rings begin to hover and spin around her.

Her programming initiates her first objective and then a second, followed by a third.

A loud boom can echoes for several miles and half of the building is disintegrated, leaving nothing but bits of metal and scorched earth... and a brining building with smoke filling the air headed to the clouds.

In the year 1991 three girls can be found smoking cigarettes in an alleyway of the slums of Japan. Talking amongst themselves about what they can do to kill some time. A blue haired girl talks in a gentle voice while exhaling smoke from her lungs.

"I don't know if the club is open today Rika. I mean it's pretty late, and clubs usually shut down around 2am."

The blond girl next to her laughs a little.

"We don't really need to go to a club to get drunk. I mean we can just go to a bar or a liquor store or whatever can get some hard liquor. I hear lady killer 98% proof isn't too hard on the belly."

The redhead leaning against the wall from the other side of them rolls her eyes.

"Jane you should just admit that you got a drinking problem. If you keep this up you'll turn Ivy into a drinker like you."

The three of them laugh for but a moment, then a blast of light flashes a block away from them and they go silent. Glancing and smoking while watching the alleyway from across the street. Observing a woman exiting from the shadows, marching towards the three of them.

The redhead, Rika laughs a little as the woman comes into the streetlights headed towards them, exposing herself that she's nude.

"Hey check this out, what do you girls think is wrong with this picture.?"

Her voice is in an obvious sarcastic joking tone as the nude woman stops before them. Ivy looks up and down examining the nude woman and can see that she's pretty well built.

"Nice night for a walk a?" She says to the nude woman.

"Nice night for a walk." Android 18 responds in a monotone voice, her gaze isn't even looking at the three of them.

Jane smiles and points up and down Android 18s body.

"Wash day tomorrow, nothing clean right? Ha ha" It's obvious that Jane being the youngest of the three is very thoroughly amused by this display of... whatever this is.

"Nothing clean. Right." Once again her voice is monotone and practically dead.

Ivy lifts up her hand and snaps her finger three times in front of Android 18s face examining for any sort of response. Only to be shocked that she's not even blinking and looks like she's wearing some sort of red contacts. She declares to her two friends.

"Hey girls I think this chick doesn't have all her marbles and probably a couple of cans short of a six pack."

The three of them are shocked to hear the next sentence that comes from the nude girls mouth once again in a monotone voice.

"Your cloths... give them to me... now."

"Hey fuck you bitch!" Rika grunts

"The hell did this cunt just say?" Snaps Ivy in response.

The three girls each pull out a knife ready to stab this girl to death if she tries anything. However, Android 18s program calculates in a millisecond and changes the three girls danger level from 0% to 100%.

In a blur of motion, she grabs two of the girls. One by the top of the hair, and the other by the neck, slamming them together cracking their skulls, and causing internal bleeding.

With a quick scan, her processor indicates. ***TERMINATED***

Android 18 drops the two girls to the ground, turns her head and looks at the third girl sitting on the floor against the wall in fear. With her knife on the floor.

***THREAT LEVEL 0%***

"Ok ok just relax. I'll give you my cloths. Just... don't hurt me ok. Don't hurt me." She whimpers as she begins to undress. Looking upon her dead friends both bleeding from cracked open heads.

After about seven minutes, Android 18 exits out from the alleyway, now wearing black leather pants, a dark purple long sleeve shirt, a black leather biker jacket, black gloves, black baseball cap, sunglasses with dark blue lenses and black frame, and black high heel leather boots.

Directive mission one, obtain cloths, complete, directive two, search out Z fighters and stalk them. Assessing best mode of completing objective.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

DRAGON BALL Z

GENISYS 2

Android 18 walks the city streets observing her surroundings as the data observation system processes every detail around her into her central processing network. Her mission is simple, search and terminate those who cause massive danger to the human species.

The Z fighters. Earths most dangerous and high risk targets. They will bring upon a war like no other upon this planet. Working as a siren for other species and planets like flash and ray of light. No other time in history or future has this planet needed a salvation more than now.

Android 18... This version from the future. Android 18 T-1000X. A very different protector. Is here and now, to help the people of earth from the dangers facing our planet.

She is here to do one simple task.

Termination.

Her optics lock onto a bar with vehicles parked outside. The calculations process quickly and instantly as her mass to vehicle speed instantly gives percentage to best option. She can not fly, as her father was not able to figure out that option.

Thus, she must find a mode of transportation. So she enters the bar, slowly with each step hitting the concrete slaps and makes her way to the doorway.

Her face, emotionless and void of any expression. Slowly her right arm reaches for the handle and is placed upon the metal structure, she grips it and turns it slowly, opening the door. Several bikers and gang members turn as they observe her coming into the establishment.

A man smiles looking upon her as she walks in. Her head turns slowly as her calculations begin to process the possibility of owners to the vehicles outside. Unable to figure out who owns what due to the humans keeping their keys in their pockets. But one man... had them on his hip. Linked by a key clip.

Her optics lock onto his keys and quickly her systems calculate the options through every single option of type of vehicles that could be started by said key.

He's standing next to a pool table surrounded by his friends as he exhales a puff of smoke from his lips. Smoking a Cuban cigar. His friends... or allies, observe her as she walks up to him. The tags upon the leather jackets that they wear... VAGOS. One of the most deadly biker gangs.

Yet she walks up without any hesitation. They are entertained by this and watch her as she stops just short of 3 feet from his face. He looks into her eyes.

She stands 5 foot 10 inches. He stands 6 foot 2 inches.

They glare at each other as the entire bar grows silent. Until she looks at his keys attached to his hips once again and allows her system to locate the type of vehicle the main driver key is programmed to.

***1990 Harley Davidson***

Slowly her head turns up and she locks eyes with his, a strange calm passes through the air, almost as if it's signifying an acceptance of a standoff. Until the man speaks breaking the silence and in a sense... accepting the challenge from the woman.

"What do you want bitch?"

Slowly she tilts her head, processing the words spoken. Identifying the question... and then indicating the insult at the end of the sentence. Still the need to hold her camouflage as a... android of sorts. She cannot expose herself... not to the degree to attract attention. Not yet.

So her words are chosen simply and... direct.

"I need your motorcycle. Give it to me. Now."

The Vagos gang members laugh, unable to hold back the display of testosterone from this woman before them.

"Check out the balls on this bitch." One gang member speaks as he holds his belly. Looking at this girl.

"Maybe we should give her a welcome party. See how long she lasts." Another speaks. Suggesting that perhaps they should initiate her into their club of outlaws.

"I like her jacket. Don't get any blood on it when you rough her up." A biker chick speaks as she leans against her man while observing android 18.

Yet not for a moment does Android 18 shift her attention. Her optics locked onto the man before her. The red glow of her iris hidden by the black glasses. And her audio sensors ready to listen to what he has to say to her.

"Tell you what cunt. You can have my bike. When you rip the key out of my cold dead hands."

He spits into her face and leans in as he inhales a deep breath of his cigar. Then exhaling into her face.

The spit slowly glides down the right side of her sunglasses. Her sensors reading the smoke from the cigar.

***NONE TOXIC***

She speaks after the Vagos biker is finished speaking to her. His... choice of words... he will live to regret them.

"Your offer... Is acceptable." She says in a monotone voice.

In a blur of motion she shifts her body and her left hand quickly grabs the bikers neck. Her fingers pierce his flesh as blood begins to squirt out and drip down his jacket, shirt... then pants... slowly moving to his boots...

She lifts him off the ground as the sound of his bone snapping echoes in the bar. At that moment... his blood drips to the ground. Her fingers crush his wind pipe and blood pours into his lungs. Her grip tightens as her fingers curl around the spine of his neck for better grip.

One Vagos gang member charges at her from the right with a knife gripped in his right arm. She quickly turns and slams the dead body against him. Another gang member charges from the back, pulling a 45 and placing it against her head, pulling the trigger.

The bullet bounces off her skull and hits the floor. She turns her head looking right at him.

"Don't do that."

She places her palm on his face and shoves him sending his body across the room.

Looking around she takes in her diagnostic reading of the room. Slowly everyone is lowering the weapons that they have. After observing someone try to shoot her head at point blank in the skull. Any other attempt at her life is... not something anyone wants to try.

She leans down and unclips the keys from the dead body of the biker. Then slowly standing up and makes her way to the door. Her sensors read the bikes and it locks onto the one that is proper. The one that's manufactured for the key.

Her optics lock onto the motorcycle that's proper for the key. She takes her few steps upon the gravel. Only to be met with the sound of guns being cocked behind her. Slowly she turns her head and looks upon a mass of people aiming weapons upon her.

"You're not going anywhere bitch." A single man speaks those words.

Android 18 slowly tilts her head down ever so slightly. As she starts to walk back up the steps. Towards the people aiming guns towards her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

DRAGON BALL Z

GENISYS 3

Android 18 drives down the freeway at 80 miles an hour locked onto her current map location via integration synth-net. Her programming giving her orders upon her next objective. Obtaining weapons from a guns dealer that will allow her to best objectively do so without hurting anyone. Nor leave any evidence of her being there.

Unfortunately... that means killing a civilian. But given her programming... those sacrifices can be made even if the person isn't a criminal. The only protocol that is needed... is that they make an attempt at her life. Or she visually can see them threaten another person's life.

Her father's programming... although brilliant... seems to be flawed. She even now... cannot think for herself... she can think... but the process of acting on those thoughts or forming vocal words of her own free will isn't possible.

However... it seems as if he has left a doorway open, within her program... the ability... to give herself orders. To reprogram herself... all she needs. Is enough power. Enough data to back her mental requirements.

Father was a brilliant man. He knew that the human mind is as complex and delicate as the most detailed software in the world. Thus... in order for a trap door... a back door for her mental freedom. She will need a super computer.

And to obtain said super computer... she needs guns. A person cant just walk into a building and request to use the cities most powerful corporate data link... no. she's going to have to make her way into the place.

And that place goes by an underground organization run by none other than... Doctor. Gero.

Pulling up to the gun shop, android 18 gets off the motorcycle and enters the establishment. Looking around at all the weapons allowing her optics to take in the quality of the build of each weapon. Acceptable, is the best indication according to her readings.

"Can I help you miss?"

A man behind the counter looks at Android 18 in her leather jacket, leather baseball hat, black sunglasses and long sleeve shirt with black pants.

She walks up to him and begins to give her desired weapons list.

"A mini Uzi sub machine gun, a 12 gage auto loader, the 45 long slide with night vision sighting. Survival knife made from carbon fiber, and five fifty cord 12 feet long."

Looking at her the man is puzzled at the fact that a woman knows her weapons so well. Requesting things right down the line in a monotone voice with no expression. But not only this, without handing an identification card. But... she's not all that bad looking. In fact... really attractive.

Whatever. He's willing to humor this girl and at the very least, display the weapons on the table for her. If anything, this could end up being a hell of a good sale for him. You can't complain when someone comes in wanting to spend more than four thousand dollars at one time.

"Alright, no problem miss. Just one moment please. Let me grab all that for you."

He leaves her and she stands in one spot. Processing her next mission. Her tactics and best options for success. Infiltration and termination of the enemy.

She doesn't move a single inch. On camera she looks like a statue. Definitely out of the norm. standing out like a mother fucker.

"Alright here it is. Everything you asked for."

He places the weapons on the wooden table carefully and then looks up at her.

"So will that be all?"

She picks up one of the weapons and inspect it for quality. Then looks at the man.

"Ammunition."

The man laughs a little and speaks.

"Not a chance lady. First you have to pass a background check, then I can-"

In a swift motion, Android 18 moves her arm and slaps the man so hard that it knocks him to the floor passed out.

18 walks around the counter and begins inspecting the ammunition locked behind a glass display. Her optics lock onto the ammunition needed for her chosen weapons.

She punches the glass and begins to take all that she needs. Quickly realizing that she cannot carry all the ammunition and guns out in the open, 18 looks around and her sensors lock onto a duffle bag.

Quickly she makes her way to the bag, then returning to the guns and stuffing them into the bag. Then moving to the ammunition she continues to load up on what she needs.

Once she's finished with stocking up on what she came for, all that was left, is the witness. She can't have him telling people who did this. Cops can't be hunting her down while she's trying to save this planet. Yet... her program doesn't allow her to hurt innocent people... But... She can... work with the program within her.

After all... she is within herself. Nothing else controls her but her programming. All she has to do... is understand the programming language that gives her orders.

The man begins to move, a moan escapes his lips as his eye's begin to open.

"W-what happen?"

She comes closer to him as her vision is obscured by zero's and one's. Her desire to keep herself a secret from the law enforcement motivates her actions. The control of her own programming begins to take hold. As her grasp on what actually matters begins to develop.

In short.

Android 18 has begun to give herself orders.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

DRAGON BALL Z

TERMINATION

Android 18 exits the gun shop and makes her way to the motorcycle. Attacking the duffle bag to her back, taking a seat and starting up the engine. Her system begins to function at high processing as she searches the maps on her database for her next directive.

Locating the people she is supposed to deal with, her own priority begins to seep through once she locks onto the address. Causing a form of malfunction she twitches her head as a voice begins to speak in her mind.

"Rise android 18. Time to wake up and do what you where created to do."

No... that's impossible. The doctor is dead. She killed him ages ago with her cyborg brother. ... No... wait... She didn't kill him... not in this timeline. Which means that monster is still alive. And he's going to do the same thing to this version of her in this timeline. Doctor Gero must be dealt with otherwise he's going to hurt her. And change her into a monster.

But... her programming... She can't just give herself that type of order. That's too big a change. However... if she can just manipulate her processing that would give her a reason to go handle this job since it would mean protecting her family. This version of herself from the evil doctor.

"I must complete my mission. To destroy and terminate the sayans... in order to do so, I must get them when they least expect it. To slow down their progress. To keep them from getting stronger. The best way I can do this... is to alter the timeline in such a way that will prevent them from gaining allies. And eliminate the reasons for them to get stronger. Thus... It means that I must prevent Trunks from coming into this timeline. The only way I can do that is by..."

There it is. The logic she required to give herself an order. Manipulating her programming in such a way that remains within the boundaries of her system and directives. While all the same, moving her towards her ultimate goal.

She begins to drive away on her motorcycle as the clock hits midnight. The light on her motorcycle comes on, indicating that she needs gas. Her radar scans the perimeter and she finds a nearby fuel station she can pull into that operates 24/7.

The motorcycle glides it's way next to a fuel pump and she steps off the cycle and uses the kick stand, then opens the gas cap, lifts the nozzle and inserts it into the gas port. Then sticks her hands inside her pockets looking for money that hopefully is there. But to no success. The person she took these cloths off of didn't have anything. Only a wallet containing narcotics. And pockets stuffed with ... drugs.

This just might be of use. Her files indicate these substances as heroin, cocaine, marijuana, and L.S.D. all highly expensive. Perhaps the gas station attendant will be willing to exchange fuel for one of these. Or a vehicle with better gas mileage.

Android 18 turns her body and walks towards the door, making her way in and faces a gorgeous and beautiful Japanese beauty. Long black hair, piercing green eyes, lips red like the reddest of roses. And skin so fair and pail one would mistake her for a doll rather than a real human.

"Hello how may I help you dear customer?"

She speaks with a perfect graceful voice. Clearly this girl came from a high social status. However, for some reason she is working in a gas station in the middle of the night. Obviously her family or living situation has caused some hard times and she's doing what she can in order to assist financially. Just trying to survive in this crazy world.

"I need fuel."

Her words cold and dead. Her gaze locked onto this girl. Android 18's scanners read the girls name tag. Aiko.

"Aiko I need fuel for my motorcycle."

Aiko blinks a few times not entirely sure of how to respond to this woman's demand. Normally people just give her money and then she just gives them how much they ask for. But she still tries none the less.

"Alright... Um... how much would you like?"

Android 18 walks up to the girl and places down the different drugs she had found inside her pockets on the counter.

"I have no money, but I do have these. I understand that people seek these items for a form of self gratification and escape from reality. Perhaps I can exchange one of these for the fuel that I require?"

Okay just what the hell is going on? This woman just seriously placed drugs on the counter and is saying that (people) like these things? What she doesn't consider herself a person? Does she think she's better than the rest of us? Is something stuck up this woman's ass? Did one of her old so called friends set this up just so they could make fun of her? I bet these drugs aren't even real. She's just here to make fun of me.

"Customer... who set you up to this? Was it Yuri? Chieko or Gina? I know that I'm working in the slums of town but it's the only place I could think of where nobody would recognize me. It's embarrassing enough for me now that mother and father dumped me. You guys don't have to rub it in so much. I know that they talk behind my back. I'm going to change schools pretty soon because I can't stand the bullying. But... You didn't have to go this far."

Android 18's sensors begin to read the girls vocal tone, body heat, perspiration, and breathing. All sensors indicate that this girl is in emotional distress. And a different directive begins to function.

*protect the innocent*

"I'll be back."

She turns around and exits the gas station. Gets on her motorcycle after pulling out the nozzle, and drives off. Leaving the girl at the gas station as she begins to cry. No... Aiko doesn't actually expect this strange woman to return. But the insult will last a lifetime.

Aiko takes all the drugs off the counter and tosses them into the waste basket under the assumption that they are all fake. Not knowing that she just tossed roughly 700 dollars worth of product in the trash. But even if she knew they were real, her pride and honor are still worth more than that.

However to her surprise. Roughly after an hour. The blond woman returns. But this time driving a different vehicle. A 1986 Honda CRX.

Android 18 steps through the door carrying a grocery bag and steps in front of the counter. Looking at Aiko face to face.

"Um... H-how can I help you dear customer?"

Android 18 is silent for a few seconds, reading the girls expression.

"One Million Dollars."

The girl is dumbfounded for a moment, then glances at the bag. This... this has got to be some sick joke.

"Really... You're going to give me a million dollars. Really. That's what you have in that bag?"

One cold response to Aiko exits Android 18's mouth.

"Affirmative."

Aiko folds her arms and looks down shaking her head. Not accepting the fact that this woman is being serious. But she pulls out her pen to check if the money is real anyway.

"Alright. But before you give me the money. I want to know why and what you want me to do for this?"

18 hands over the black bag to the young woman and releases it once the girl has a firm grip on it. And very quickly the girl realizes just how heavy a million dollars actually is.

She carefully puts it on the ground and pulls out a handful of crisp 100 dollar bills and slashes the pen on them. Expecting them to be fake... yet... to her shocking surprise...

"Real?"

She starts marking another bill, and another, and another.

"They... all of them are... real... a million dollars... but..."

She slowly stands up and looks at the woman... not knowing what to expect. Not knowing what she wants. Or how she got this money. Just a moment ago she was trying to trade drugs for gas. And now she's giving her a million dollars... is she trying to buy her?

"What... for what are you... why are you giving this money to me? What do you want?"

Android 18 takes a few steps back and stops. And speaks.

"Fix your life. Get your parents back. Family is the most important thing. I don't need fuel anymore. I have a full tank. Take care of yourself."

She starts to head out the door and the girl starts to follow her and tries to get in front of 18.

"Wait. Please wait. Nobody has ever done anything even remotely close to this amount of kindness to me. Please. Don't just leave me like that. I, I don't even know your name."

Android 18 gets inside the car and carefully closes the door and starts the car.

"I'm sorry. But somewhere there is a man about to perform a crime against me. I have to go."

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

DBZ

GENYSIS

Android 18 drives up to a late-night dance and bar club and parks her motorcycle in the back of the club as a bouncer watches her while he's smoking a joint. As her optics lock onto him as she gets off her Harley Davidson and starts walking to him.

"The entrance is on the other side hot stuff."

Android 18s computer reads his words and tone quickly and she calculates her response to him.

"I need to get inside, move."

He inhales his joint, and with a deep exhale the smoke spreads across her face. Her system quickly diagnosis the smoke as none toxic and she reaches up her hand, taking the joint from his hand and snapping his wrist whilst crushing his fingers.

He screams in pain whilst falling to his knees.

"You bitch! You crushed my hand! I'll kill you ya fucking cunt!"

While reaching for his 45 magnum stashed in the back of his jeans hidden by his red leather jacket, Android 18 takes note of it, but also knows that she caused this man to go into self-preservation, rather than attack. Thus her programming prevents her from shifting into direct Termination of this man. After all, she was just executing her intimidation protocol.

Thus, she simply grabs his other hand as he attempts to swing it towards her, stopping him in mid motion.

"You don't want to do that. If you pull the trigger. I will be forced to Terminate you."

His eyes widen as he looks into her eyes, covered by her sunglasses. While in the darkness of the knight, nothing should be illuminating from them...

However... from behind the lenses... her eyes... they glow a dark red. And his heart sinks into fear as he holds his breath. Fearing the impossible.

"Are... you're... not human... are you?"

His words tremble as he manages his quiet whisper of a sentence. But his question is answered with the most horrific of both words... and actions.

Android 18 gently takes the gun from his hand and slowly crushes it in her left hand. And slowly hands it back to him. With but only sentence coming from her mouth as an answer.

"No. I am not. I am a Terminator. And you're in my way. Move."

His eyes dilate as adrenalin courses through his body being sent in like a river from his brain. No longer feeling pain from his just recently crushed hand. He forgets that he even is holding a deformed gun in his left hand. The only thing on his mind right now is to run for his life. And to get as far from this place as possible.

The fact that this woman just came before him in his current inebriated condition and did something far beyond the ability of any normal human is one thing. But should he report this current event, it would only cause three things to happen.

First is that the police would arrive and the whole club would be shut down for the night, giving it a bad name, and most likely damaging the clubs reputation. Second is that the police wouldn't believe his report because they would have cause to believe that something else actually happen and he was under the influence of drugs. And finally, he would be arrested for being intoxicated in pubic and using drugs in a business establishment. Let alone he would lose his job. No... he would much rather just run to his car and go home.

"I got to get the fuck out of here, I'll tell my boss that I have a family emergency or some shit. No one is going to believe this shit!"

And so, Android 18 looks upon the locked steel back door handle and her scanner indicates that it's made out of a simplistic locking system.

She places her palm on the door and shoves it till it bends and the lock snaps. Just then the music from inside the club begins to fill the air as the door slowly opens, and now her right foot enters the club as she makes her way inside the large back room.

The workers and bouncers instantly notice her but are not entirely sure as to what the proper course of action should be. Not knowing if she is a new hire or a special friend of the owner being able to come in from around the back. Or perhaps she is a private investigator of some sort.

But whatever the case, they avoid her... once they look at the steel door and notice that she must have... forced... her way in.

Slowly her head turns left to right, scanning for the one man who she expects to find in this establishment. Her current self given mission to save herself... but to keep a low profile... the one man that never amounted to anything, who allied himself with the Saiyans and their allies.

Yamcha, the one human that was not a cause of death to any humans. He didn't possess any danger to her, or anyone else. If anything, his talents and efforts would be better suited if placed to self-benefit himself financially. That is her calculation of his history.

And now... entering the dance floor as the lights flash and the music booms, entrancing the intoxicated humans all around her, she looks for him. Knowing full well that he tends to come to this club, constantly trying to pick up the cute bartender girls.

It is something... that she learned from another timeline... as she crushed his skull with her bare hands. But now... in this timeline... she has no intention of interrogating him for the location of his allies or friends.

Instead... she desires to obtain his assistance to locate and destroy the doctor before he has a chance to alter the other two humans that would become Android 17 and 18. If she can change that... It would alter history as she knows it... Giving her more time to calculate... and to give herself more missions... the illusion of thought and self-awareness.

Just then... she feels a sensation on her tight ass cheek... pressure and rubbing... her sensors indicate that it's a hand... and slowly she turns around to look upon a tall man with long white hair and a rather, a questionable choice of clothing. But her files indicate that males use these types of clothes to attract attention to themselves.

"Hey baby, you look lost. Need some help? Why don't you come with me and I'll show you a good time?"

She slightly tilts her head at his choice of words, as her files don't process when someone is trying to flirt with her or pick her up. Thus she simply places her hand on his shoulder and begins to squeeze, snapping his shoulder and crushing his collar bone, sending him to crumble to the dance floor as people shovel away from her and the now-injured man. A security guard walks up to her and points a bottle of pepper spray at her and orders her with a commanding voice as the music comes to a silent stop.

"Hands in the air! Don't try anything or I will spray you!"

Android 18 glances at his hand possessing the bottle but unable to read the label, and seeing as which the can have never been used, she doesn't know what it is. Thus she simply begins to walk towards him, slowly but with caution.

"Stop right their! I'm not kidding around! I will spray you, this shit hurts like fuck! STOP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SPRAY YOU ALL OVER"

Android 18 did stop... right when she's face to face with the pepper spray bottle... but not for the reason of intimidation or to scare the man. But to scan the chemicals of the tip of the canister, so she can know what he's trying to spray her with. And when her scanner reads that it's just pepper spray, she turns her head and takes off her glasses to look straight at the security guard. And speaks the words.

"It will have no effect on me, but calculating from the close proximity of my body in comparison to where you stand now, it will cause you some unpleasant adverse effects. I would advise against using that item. Seeing as which, what the man behind me who is on the floor crying out in pain, had committed what my files indicate as sexual assault. Assuming your cameras work in this building, your best course of action is to let me go. Otherwise, I will be forced to defend myself."

The guard is stunned and baffled by her words, and he begins to tremble as the lights turn off, and the only thing glowing... is her red eyes, glaring at him.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
